supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arco de Palutena (misceláneo)
El Arco de Palutena (Palutena's Bow en inglés), también conocido como el Arco Sagrado de Palutena (Sacred Bow of Palutena en inglés; ''パルテナの神弓 Parutena no Shinkyū'' lit. Arco verdadero de Palutena en japonés), es uno de los tres tesoros sagrados de la [[Kid Icarus (universo)|serie Kid Icarus]] que Pit debe encontrar. Descripción El Arco de Palutena apareció por primera vez en el juego ''Kid Icarus'' (siendo llamado Flecha de Luz). El arco no tenía muchos detalles aparte de sus luminosas flechas con las que Pit podía atravesar a cualquier enemigo usando solo una de ellas. En Kid Icarus: Uprising, el arco gana una apariencia más parecida a la de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, donde Pit puede usar varios aros en su brazo para manejar el arco. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] right|120px El arco es el arma principal de Pit en sus apariciones en la serie Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el arco gana la habilidad de separarse en dos espadas cortas. Pit utiliza las flechas del arco en su ataque especial normal, Arco de Palutena. El Arco de Palutena actúa como el símbolo de franquicia de la serie Kid Icarus. En el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial, Palutena le entregó el arco a Pit para ir a salvar a Mario. A diferencia de Pit, Pit Sombrío utiliza su Arco de plata, el cual es un prototipo del Arco de Palutena. Galería Pit y Palutena ESE.jpg|Palutena entregándole el arco a Pit en El Emisario Subespacial. Flecha de Palutena SSBB.jpg|Pit usando su movimiento especial normal, la Flecha de Palutena, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit cargando una flecha de luz - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Pit usando el Arco de Palutena en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit usando el Arco de Palutena en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Arco de Palutena aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Curiosamente, la descripción dice que el arco solo apareció en este juego; esto se debe a que su nuevo diseño es muy diferente al de los juegos clásicos de Kid Icarus. Español right|90px :Arco de Palutena :El arco que Pit obtuvo de Palutena para hacer frente a Medusa. Las flechas de luz que dispara pueden cambiar de dirección durante el vuelo. También puede dividirse en dos pequeñas espadas. Es probable que Pit empuñe ambas espadas de esa forma para poder ensamblarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en caso de tener que recurrir de nuevo a su arco. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Palutena's Bow :The bow Pit got from Palutena after the Medusa incident. As a standard bow, it's capable of firing arrows of light that can change direction. It can also be split to form two short swords--Pit holds one sword in his right hand in a standard grip and one in his left in a reverse grip. He may hold them like this so he can shift between bow and swords without losing a beat. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS right|90px :Arco de Palutena :Un arco creado por la mismísima diosa Palutena. Trabajó en él con dedicación, y cuando estaba terminándolo, la luz de la Luna se unió en un gran haz que brilló sobre el arco. Naturalmente, un arma legendaria como esta requiere habilidad y mucho entrenamiento para poder usarla eficazmente. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia